


Goodbye.

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Death, Gen, Jake dies, Jakes not really in it but its about him, goddammit bmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: What if Dr. Princess couldn't bring Jake back?
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye.

Finn sat up, breathing heavily. His head hurt like hell, and his whole body was shaking.

What was going on?

He looked around, moving his messy blond hair out of his mismatched eyes.

BMO was crying, her arms on Jake's body.

Finn tried to stand up, but his legs were way too shaky, and he fell almost immediately back down. He crawled towards the two, looking down in confusion.

"BMO? BMO what's wrong?" He asks, putting a hand on the robot.

BMO looks up at the teen, still sobbing.

"Call the ambulance! I think I killed Jake!"

Finn's eyes widen, and he frantically digs through the green bag on his bag for his phone.

At the hospital, Finn and BMO waited in the waiting room. BMO has powered off, while Finn stared blankly at the doors, his purple and green eyes dull.

Soon, Dr. Princess opens the door, though she seems to hesitate for a few moments. Finn lowers his head. He knows what that means.

Dr. Princess puts a hand on Finn's shoulder, frowning as the boy looks up at him.

"I'm sorry. Theres nothing I can do."

Those words rang out as he stood outside Lady's door. How was he supposed to tell her that her boyfriend and the father to her children was dead?

He had asked the rainicorn to gather her kids at home. Finn had enough people to tell about Jake's death. He really didnt want to tell all 5 of his kids plus his girlfriend separately.

His hand was shaky as he finally opened the door and came inside. Lady was curled around herself in the middle of the room, TV sitting on his mom. Jake Jr. was standing against the wall, with Kim Kil Whan lying on the floor near her. Viola was at a table, sipping some tea, and Charlie was sitting on the back of the couch, her tail curled around the front.

"So why are we all gathered here?" Jake Jr. asks, as she knows that Finn's Korean isnt that good.

"I've got... bad news. Lady, pups, Jake's... dead." Finn says, holding his shirt tight.

He hugs Lady tight.

"I'm so sorry Lady."

Lady hugs back just as tight as the kids join.

"[Hes your big brother Finn. I'm sorry too.]"

Finn's eyes shoot open.

'Jermaine! How am I supposed to tell him?'

Finn waits until the hug is over, wishing Lady good luck before he heads over to Jermaine.

But first, he has to have a talk with Marceline. Will he be able to keep the house? Or will he have to give it back since he isnt 18?

It doesn't take long for Finn to reach Marceline's house. He holds up his hand to knock on the door, hearing the laughter of Marceline and what appears to be Bonnie.

Oh good, I dont have to tell them separately.

Finn sighs and knocks. The laughing stops, replaced by footsteps.

Marceline opens the door as expected.

She chuckles as she looks down, seeing Finn's messier than normal hair and his dirty cloths.

"Gee, did someone die? You look awful."

Finn looks up at her with those dull, dead eyes, and Marceline immediately realizes her mistake.

Marceline brings him in, and Bonnie greets him, tilting her head in confusion when Finn doesnt return the greeting.

"Whats the matter Finn?"

"Jake... Jake died. Marceline, where am I supposed to live? I cant live there, I'm not 18. Am I gonna be homeless?"

Marceline looks down, and Bonnie feels like her soul just left her body.

Jake can't be dead, can he?

Marceline puts a hand on Finn.

"I cant let you keep the house until you're old enough."

"Dont you have anywhere to live?" Bonnie asks, standing up and approaching the teen.

"Yeah, Jermaine's." Finn starts to cry again.

"I cant... I dont know how I'm supposed to face him. Jake was his brother. He's known him all his life."

"So are you, Finn. You've known him just as long." Marceline says.

Finn suddenly throws Marceline's hand off of his shoulder.

"I'm not his brother! I was adopted... I dont have any business being at their house... I'm a intruder!" Finn yells out, and gets a slap from the Candy Princess.

"Finn, just because you were adopted doesnt make you any less of Jake and Jermaine's brother! They love you and they care about you." Bonnie responds, folding her arms, tail twitching.

"Bonnie's right. Now you go tell Jermaine what happened."

Finn sighs and weakly smiles. Hes got one more stop to make.

Hes back at Lady's house.

"I'll be back to visit BMO."

"Why cant I just come along?"

"Jermaines too old school for you. Now go inside." Finn says, knocking on the door before running off.

Well, this was it. Finns hand has been over the door for atleast 5 minutes now. His back was full of things, not to mention the sharp sword he could definitely feel on his back.

He breaths out, and questions if he should fix himself up so that he doesnt look homeless, but decides against it.

"Ok Finn. You can do it."

Finally, he knocks. Quietly at first, then louder.

"Coming!" Calls a voice from inside, followed by footsteps.

The door opens, and Jermaine looks up with a smile.

"Hey, Finn! Strange of you to suddenly visit. Wheres Jake?"

Finn shifts, and looks down at his brother.

"Can I come inside?"

Jermaine nods and gestures him to come in, and to put his bag on the floor. Finn does so, and Jermaine cant help but wonder why the pack was so heavy sounding.

"So what's the visit for lil bro?" Jermaine asks once Finn gets settled in.

"I've got some heavy news Jermaine. One is that I'm coming back to live with you. The other is that Jake died." Finn says, closing his eyes so that he doesnt have to see the dogs expression.

He felt a hard punch to his stomach, and a forced chuckle.

"This... this is a prank isnt it? Hes... hes not dead. Hes in there, isnt he." Jermaine said, wrapping his arms around Finns body.

Finn stroked the fur on Jermaines head, and started to cry. He lowered himself as the crying got harsher.

Jermaine comforted his little brother, staring blankly ahead as tears leaked from his eyes. This was all too familiar. After all, the same thing happened when Mom and Dad died.

But they had Jake.

And now he's gone.


End file.
